In reciprocating pumps including high pressure reciprocating water pumps, a reciprocating plunger may (in some applications) typically last 60 million cycles between replacements due to wear. A dynamic seal may be configured to seal the circumference of a reciprocating plunger. A dynamic seal, in some applications, may typically have a shorter operational life than the plunger it contacts. For example, a dynamic seal may have an operational life of about 20 million cycles between replacements due to wear. Typically, a wear surface of a dynamic seal is made from ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene (UHMWPE).